


Prism

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yuri is like a prism, and Yamada is so, so lucky to have him colouring his world. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Americaverse, and written in celebration of the US supreme court ruling gay marriage to be a constitutional right! Inspired somewhat by Ninomiya Kazunari's _Niji_ ; if you're unfamiliar with the lyrics, I suggest checking them out [here](http://taijiproject.livejournal.com/76034.html)! Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)! 
> 
> **Previous Americaverse fics:** [Ready](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/523443.html) (Hikaru/Inoo), [The Start of Something New](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/151213.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [Engaged](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/231624.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [あけまして](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/524618.html) (Yamada/Chinen), [Lucky](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/528141.html) (Yuto/Keito)

" _What_ are you wearing?" Yamada practically shrieks when he meets Yuri at the subway station a few blocks from the restaurant. Despite how hard it is to get Yuri to put on real pants and go out into the daylight on weekends, Yamada had somehow managed to coax him into making plans for a proper dinner date a couple days ago, and he's been looking forward to this day with maybe an embarrassing amount of anticipation. He spent so long reading Yelp reviews and picking the perfect place that his roommates started teasing him and asking him if he was planning on proposing, or something (to which he indignantly insisted that they just didn't know how much work their boyfriends put into dates because they were dumb bitches, which didn't go over all that well, and ended with him having to buy drinks for all three of them, Emily and Alex _and_ Katie, as well as Catie-with-a-C who'd roomed with them in college but ended up going to law school on the other side of town, and who wholeheartedly agreed that Yamada was the one who had been being a dumb bitch and therefore decided she deserved full restitution, as well), and the amount of time he spent on his hair and face that evening before going out came in a close second. Add in choosing an outfit, and Yamada had probably spent at least twelve hours on this date, but it wasn't his fault because Yuri was a stupidhead who didn't like going on dates! Who could blame him for being excited when it was probably going to take another three months to coax Yuri into going on another?? He had to enjoy this while it lasted! 

But despite everything, all the planning and anticipation, Yamada's hopes and dreams all come crashing down when he meets Yuri in the subway station and finds that Yuri is, in fact, wearing the exact same shirt as him. Well, maybe not _exactly_ the same; Yuri's seems to have been maybe one or two years older than his; while Yamada's red Ralph Lauren polo shirt has a small white logo, the logo on Yuri's is turquoise, but aside from that, they're pretty much identical. At the very least, close enough that anyone who saw them is going to think they matched intentionally. 

He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that his look of horror is probably not the most appropriate facial expression to have when meeting his date, but the idea is so upsetting that he feels as if he can't even summon any semblance of a smile. Yuri seems unperturbed, chiming, "Hey Ryosuke… you sure look happy to see me!" 

Yamada tries to find words, any sort of greeting or, really, anything polite at all, but somehow, what comes out of his mouth is, "What are you wearing?!" quickly followed by, "Why did you wear the same shirt as me?!" 

Yuri blinks at him before glancing down, as if he'd forgotten what he was wearing (something Yamada can't even conceptualize… clothes are important, okay!!), before looking back up at Yamada with a big grin and chiming, "We match!" 

Despite being frustrated that Yuri clearly does not understand the extent of this tragedy, he has to agree when Yuri responds to his somewhat undignified shrieky explosion of concerns with, "Aren't you glad I put on real clothes at all?" It's true; if Yuri had his way he'd always go out in old jeans and a loose T-shirt that he probably got for free from some old college event, but while most of the time, Yamada thanks god for the fact that they're both from similar backgrounds and therefore Yuri dresses up in a way he finds acceptable (unlike… pretty much all of his other guy friends, really; he'd probably die if Yuri dressed like a cowboy like Kota and Yuya, or god forbid, in hipster fashion like Hikaru), today, clearly, it had come back to bite him. 

But Yuri is as understanding as he (always, Yamada has to admit) is, and after letting Yamada have a small breakdown in the subway station, he suggests they stop by a clothing store on the way to the restaurant so that Yamada can pick out a new shirt. Despite his desire to continue feeling bad for himself, he agrees… but he's not particularly comforted when, once they get there, Yuri insists on telling everyone they meet that they did it on purpose. "Now your face is red to match, too!" he comments, poking Yamada's cheeks and looking infuriatingly cute, and, Yamada thinks as he pouts, Yuri is lucky he loves him. 

… 

"What are you doing?!" Yamada exclaims, almost dropping the towel he's holding around his waist after showering-- Yuri's sister (his only roommate) isn't home, but Yamada doesn't like to walk around his own apartment indecent, not to mention Yuri's, even if it's nothing Yuri hasn't seen before. Staying over at Yuri's is always an adventure; while everything Yuri's parents buy for him is high quality and organic and everything else Yamada expects, Yuri and his sister seem to have no problem shopping at discount shops and convenience stores, and Yamada eventually had to bring his own brand name shampoo and conditioner, because Yuri's CVS off-brand was seriously fading his color. "You're like a lesbian," Yuri had teased, watching Yamada unload the bottles of hair products and face wash and makeup remover from his bag in Yuri and his sister's unabashedly unfashionable and white bathroom. "Do you need a U-haul truck?" "Shut up," Yamada had responded, but really, he didn't care how stereotypical it was; he was glad that at the very least Yuri's mother bought his sheets for him and they had a decent thread-count. 

But right now, his horror is renewed, because there is Yuri, sitting in his bed with his computer, watching Netflix and _eating oranges out of a plastic bag_. It's bad enough that Yuri buys produce at grocery stores that are not Whole Foods, it's bad enough that he doesn't use proper plates and utensils… but Yamada can't even deal with the thought of Yuri peeling oranges in his bed and letting all the little bits get into his sheets where he slept, and more importantly, where _Yamada_ often slept. It was totally disgusting and borderline unsanitary, and he couldn't contain his look of horror as Yuri blinked back at him, totally unruffled. 

"Watching Game of Thrones?" Yuri replies, raising an eyebrow. "I know it's dumb, but Yutii got me hooked." 

"No-- not _that_!" Yamada practically shrieks in response, though he really doesn't understand how any of their group of friends can watch something so gross and gory… or full of boobs. "You're peeling orange--?!" 

"Oh, want one?" Yuri asks, holding out one of his undoubtedly gross not-organic oranges. "Saya picked them up at the Chinese grocery store, I think." 

"No!" Yamada bursts with a dramatic flail, "That's gross! What if you get bugs because you're eating them in bed?? And you're eating them after they touched that dirty plastic bag?? You're probably giving yourself diseases!" 

"Ryosuke, calm down," Yuri replies, his gaze turning back to his computer screen. "I'm putting the peels back into the plastic bag… and besides, I've done this all my life and managed not to die yet." 

Yamada pouts, but he knows that this is one of those things that he can't argue with Yuri about, so he scuffs back into the bathroom to put on clothes and fix his hair. He's still sulking when he returns, though, and Yuri gives him another look as he tucks the last orange peel into the bag and ties it shut before tossing it on the ground. "If you can deal with my gross orange-eating self, I'll put on Project Runway instead," he offers, and despite the fact that Yamada is still a little put off by the orange thing, he can't help but smile a little as he nods and climbs into bed beside Yuri, oranges mostly forgotten. 

… 

"Why are you making that face at me?!" Yamada demands as he shows off the top and shorts he had picked out to try on at Brooks Brothers-- he knows Yuri hates shopping and only comes out of love for Yamada when absolutely necessary, but the face he's making is a bit much even considering that. Or rather, it isn't so much a look of annoyance and boredom, but rather perplexed concern, but either way, it isn't a happy face, and he frowns back at Yuri before examining himself in the mirror. "You can't possibly hate shopping that much." 

"Yellow's not your colour," Yuri replies simply, tilting his head as if to examine Yamada more from behind. 

"You just don't get fashion if your mom's not buying your clothes," Yamada counters, pouting and turning to look at himself from the side. Yellow doesn't make him look fat… right?? Okay, so he's been eating a little too much ice cream recently and hasn't been hitting the gym as much as he should, but… the shorts are flattering, right?!

"It's true," Yuri agrees, raising his eyebrows, "I really couldn't imagine the appeal of yellow shorts with blue and green sailboats embroidered on them unless I was young enough to have my mom doing my shopping." Yamada splutters, but eventually just sticks his tongue out at Yuri; Yuri's occasional sharp tongue is something Yamada generally likes about him, and he knows he has to put up with it when sometimes, it bites him, too. 

But Yuri only laughs before considering the shorts a little longer. "Yellow just doesn't work on you," he comments after another moment. "Your skin is yellow."

"You can't say that! That's racist!" Yamada squawks, glancing around the shop to make sure no one overheard before turning back to Yuri and giving him a horrified expression. 

"I'm not using it as a slur, it's a fact that your skin tone is yellow. I'm pretty sure any makeup artist would say the same thing," Yuri replies, giving Yamada a skeptical look. "Maybe you should spend less time on Tumblr." 

"Shut _up_ ," Yamada replies, but he has the sinking feeling Yuri is right, and so he skulks back into the fitting room to try on something else. But Yuri is surprisingly full of praise about the next pair of shorts, a more flattering plaid, and proves his point with a kiss and a loving pat on the ass, and Yamada thinks, it's not so bad, after all. 

… 

"Why did this happen to me?!" Yamada moans as he looks in the bathroom mirror, pitifully running his hands through his hair. An eat-however-much-ice-cream-you-want-and-swim-it-off summer diet had seemed like such a good idea in theory, but now, on top of swimming being much more difficult than Yamada had originally imagined, his hair had turned a horrifying greenish grey colour from the chlorine. It was life ending, and now he didn't know what to do-- he couldn't be seen in public this way, and he certainly couldn't go back in the pool! What was he going to do about all that ice cream he had in the freezer that he hadn't eaten yet?!

"I don't know, I think the green suits you," Yuri remarks from the doorway, tearing Yamada out of his thoughts. "Didn't I tell you to watch how much time you spent in the pool?" 

"You said it would turn me pruny, not _green_!!" Yamada wails, holding up the ends of his lifeless, formerly dyed-blonde hair. "I thought that swimmers were exaggerating when they said chlorine did that!" 

"You bleached your hair from black to practically white, then went in the pool every day… and you expected your hair not to take damage?" Yuri asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Is your hair the deity of your own private religion, for you to have such faith in its ability to perform miracles?" 

"Shut _up_! This is _serious_!!" Yamada whines. "I used a special conditioner and everything!! Why did it turn green?!" 

"I dunno," Yuri replies, taking a few steps into the bathroom, "But as soon as you told me about your stupid swimming diet, I got some baking soda to fix this when it eventually happened, so if you want to go back to being a dumb blonde rather than a dumb green-head, you'd better come to the kitchen." 

And despite the fact that he can't help but sputter at the dumb comment, Yamada thinks that he doesn't know what he'd do without Yuri. 

… 

"How did you talk me into this," Yamada whines as he allows Yuri to lead him down the steps and onto the sand, sidestepping around other tourists and running children and beach umbrellas. The sky is blue and the ocean is blue and everything around them seems like perfect conditions to go to the beach… except for the fact that everyone else on the east coast had the same thought, and now the beach is jam packed with tourists. Yamada is not the hugest fan of crowds, especially since he's crowded every day in New York City, and he doesn't particularly like to be crowded on his days off, too. Sure, he likes to go out, but going to the beach means swimsuits and showing off to the world how fat and pale he is, and also getting hot and sweaty and sandy, and there was an America's Next Top Model marathon on TV today and everything… 

But, "Because you love me," Yuri says simply, and Yamada grumbles, but there's nothing he can really say when that's the honest truth. He might complain about Yuri a lot, but he does love him, and so when Yuri had wanted to go to the beach, they had gone to the beach. 

Yamada is hoping that Yuri would be content to let him lay and tan, at the very least, but of course, Yuri immediately wants to go play in the ocean, so Yamada allows himself to be dragged… until his toes touch the water, that is, and he lets out an embarrassing squeal. 

"What's up?" Yuri asks, raising an eyebrow, as Yamada does an embarrassing jumping movement along the edge of the water. 

"It's _cold_ ," Yamada replies, flailing. "Are you sure you want to go in the water??" 

"Come on, it's not that bad, Ryosuke~" Yuri chimes, grabbing his wrist again and tugging again. "It'll be fun~" 

"It won't be fun!" Yamada insists, tugging back on Yuri's wrist. "Come on… let's just… rest for a little while…" 

But Yuri only gives him a mischievous smile before suddenly running at a breakneck speed towards the ocean, his iron grip on Yamada's wrist unrelenting. Yamada lets out an embarrassingly girly scream as he's dragged into the water and then subsequently hit by a giant wave, but when he and Yuri emerge again, Yuri is laughing, his face lit up by the light reflecting off of the surface of the water and by a little bit of something else, too. And Yamada can't help but think, as he laughs a little too, that it's impossible to be blue around Yuri. 

… 

" _What_ in god's name are you reading?!" Yamada splutters as he walks into Kei and Daiki and Hikaru's living room to find Yuri reading something aloud from his phone-- something from an incredibly lurid and poorly written sex scene from some undoubtedly horrific novel. Yamada can feel his face growing hot as Yuri gets to the end of the sentence before turing to Daiki and Kei, who are sitting beside him on the couch, beers in hand, listening in awe, for the moment, ignoring Yamada completely. 

"So what do you guys think I should tell him?" Yuri asks gleefully. "Should I tell him that purple isn't a particularly appealing way to describe a dick?" 

"Definitely," Daiki agrees, with Kei nodding emphatically beside him, but Yamada is still too shocked to even process the question. 

"What the hell _is_ this, bad Fifty Shades of Grey fanfiction?!" he tries again, which makes Daiki and Kei burst out laughing as Yuri types something into his phone before looking at Yamada. 

"Yutii decided he wanted to write a gay romance novel," he replies simply. "We're giving him constructive criticism." 

"I don't need to hear Yuto's gross erotica," Yamada pouts, trying to shake the horrific purple prose out of his head. Yuto isn't his favourite person in the world, but more than feeling victorious at how poorly he clearly writes, Yamada thinks that the badly written sex scene is going to give him nightmares. "You'd think he never experienced gay sex himself from how badly he writes it!" 

Daiki and Kei, who'd been recovering from their first laughing fit, burst into laughter again, and Yuri seems unable to bite back a giggle, himself. "Should I tell him you said so?" he asks, gesturing to his phone, opened to what appears to be his messaging screen with Yuto. 

"W-what?! No!!" Yamada shouts at Yuri, who dramatically pretends to type for a moment before grinning back at Yamada. 

"Watch out Ryosuke, now your face is turning purple," he teases with another laugh, and Yamada doesn't even feel bad in the slightest shoving him out of the way to sit next to him on the sofa, even if he can't help grinning a little himself. 

… 

"What's up with that face?" Yamada asks as he curls up on the sofa with Yuri after a long day of work. "Something happen?" 

"…I assume you heard about the Supreme Court Decision? Or have you been living on Mars?" Yuri responds, leaning pleasantly against his shoulder, warm and comfortable. 

"Oh. Yeah, of course," Yamada replies-- of course he'd heard about it, and of course it was a big deal, but because New York has had gay marriage available for some time now, and because he'd been busy with work, he hadn't had much chance to think about it yet. 

He supposes, thinking about it now, that that's a pretty judge-worthy response, and, embarrassed, he tries to think of some excuse, but Yuri only smiles, looking down at his glass of wine. "It's pretty nice that we can get married now, huh?" he asks quietly after a beat, and Yamada is a little surprised at how serious he is. 

"Well, we could already get married in New York," he points out, but Yuri looks up at him, a look somehow made up of love and devotion and every colour of the rainbow all at once, and Yamada is stopped in his tracks. For all that Yuri is difficult to understand, and sly and mischievous and playful and full of jokes and laughter most of the time, when he's serious, Yamada feels as if somehow Yuri's thought penetrate straight into his heart, and after a moment, he takes Yuri's glass from him, setting it on the table before clasping one of Yuri's hands in his own. 

"…It's definitely nice… and something we should probably talk about more from now on, huh?" he says quietly, feeling nervous that he's somehow misunderstood Yuri's meaning, but yet not unsure even in the slightest. 

And sure enough, Yuri only smiles, smiles and squeezes his hand tight and says, "I'm looking forward to it." 

And it's times like these that Yamada thinks that Yuri is like a prism, and Yamada is so, so lucky to have him colouring his world.


End file.
